Pandora Elize Cardwell
Early Life Pandora and Blake are the children of one of the most powerful Dark Witches on the planet: Layla Bell. Her father soon becomes on of the famed Witchers to live as well. Being the daughter of a powerful Dark Witch put a target on her back once she was born. On February 10th of 1999, her life changed for the worst. In minutes, her and her mother were slaughtered in their homes by Light Witches. The rest is history... Years Later 20 years later, she's resurrected because time was disturbed. Josephine Daniels messed with time and brought Pandora back to the world of the living. With Pandora not knowing anything of the world she was recently brought back into, and being as vulnerable as she was, she believed anything someone would say. Josephine told her lies of the current timeline, how Raven Potter was a cold killer and threatened the balance of the world. Pandora was even told lies about her brother, how her brother and father left her to die all those years ago. With the lies that was passed down to her, she hated her own brother. To make sure Pandora was on Josephine's side, she was given visions of the world without Raven, Pandora would be by Josephine's side. First Encounter The first ever encounter with Pandora was with Dante, Vergil, and Kat at the boardwalk of Limbo City, posing to help the trio in their fight with the demons of the city, but her true intentions were to be by their side just so she can kill the two Nephilim and the fragile human. But she quickly finds out that it was going to be harder than expected. But in the end, the trio didn't trust Pandora, so she moved onto her next victim to recruit. She went to New York City to recruit Dante Sparda's son, Daniel, she thought the anger of the kid was enough to fuel him to kill his father, but that didn't end up working out either. Josephine ended up being able to get Damien II ((Michael in the future)) Pandora aided in helping Josephine technically brainwash Damien II to his new name, Michael. But after seeing what Josephine did to him, she felt sorry, she didn't want him to be controlled, but she kept her worries to herself, thinking that all of this was to help the world rid of Raven. In the end, Pandora saw how corrupted Josephine was and wanting nothing to do with her anymore, so she did the right thing: To retaliate along side Michael and Delia. But at that time, Raven was still weak and dying. Pandora wanted to do the right thing, wanting to try and redeem all of the bad things she's done in such a short time. So her, Michael, and Delia went back in time to the Battle of Hogwarts to kill Josephine once and for all, and that's exactly what she did. They killed her, but to say the least, Pandora can agree and understand why Delia hates her so much. Present Day Pandora now has a recent likely towards Michael. Pandora can swear she hears Josephine often at night, mocking her for the things she's done, but she doesn't tell anyone that, not even her brother. But Pandora is a great Dark Witch, she's stronger than most people on the Dark Witch Council, but none are willing to say that to her face because she's special. Being the daughter of one of the most powerful Dark Witches was a curse but a blessing. She can't control her power much, and now is very afraid of lashing out because she can't control it like her brother can, but she's working on that. Some on the Dark Witch Council say she was gifted with more power than she should but who knows? (Adding more and revising on a later date)